


Glow

by Esty111



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Post-Game, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esty111/pseuds/Esty111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. A moment between the Commander and the Inquisitor. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly popped up in my head. Hopelessly romantic, in love with Cullen and got waaaaaay too much time on my hands.

He shut the door to his office and walked along the battlements, his destination the sparring ring to watch the new soldiers train. A year has gone by since Corypheus' destruction and still new recruits came to Skyhold, volunteering themselves for the Inquisition's ranks. Even though there were no major crises at hand at the present moment Cullen never turned away anyone who desired to fight. As the past showed, one never knows when an army might be needed.

He almost made it to the steps when he saw her. He stopped walking and gazed at her from a distance, a small smile gracing his scarred lips.

She walked out of the main hall side by side with Josephine, the two women deep in conversation with big grins on their faces. He had an idea what they were discussing and his own smile grew even larger; it was all anybody in the Inquisition could talk about these days.

The Ambassador and the Inquisitor made their way down the steps gracefully, seemingly oblivious to others around them. Cullen leaned forward and with folded arms braced himself  against the stone wall as he admired her.

She was breathtaking, more and more so every day.

That morning she had chosen a pale green dress which laced up the front with a white ribbon. The sleeves were a little wide but not overly so and the neckline was low enough to be enticing but not so low as to be indecent by any means. Her long tresses fell down her back, the natural waves framing her face from root to tip. And even though he could not see the details from afar he knew her green eyes were sparkling and her cheeks held a rosy tint.

All in all, she glowed.

Without taking his eyes off her Cullen breathed deeply and thanked the Maker for the thousandth time from granting him the precious gift that was her.

The Herald of Andraste. The Inquisitor. His wife.

He was still amazed every waking morning that she had chosen him. And after all this time he was still amazed by _her._

A woman and a warrior. A rogue and a diplomat. Slayer of Darkspawn and reveler of scented baths. She charged through battlefields covered in blood and gore and when he brought her flowers she giggled and blushed. She guided him through withdrawal, through nightmares. She told him no and yes when she knew she he needed to hear them. She cried in his embrace when it was all too much and she told him she was scared. She cradled his head in her lap when his pain was unbearable and allowed him to tend to her wounds when she was injured. She teased him. She rallied an army, walked in the Fade, dropped multiple tea cups and tripped _up_ the stairs.

And she was his, just as much as he was hers.

The pair reached the bottom of the stairs and kept walking. As they went by the people around them bestowed little bows and greetings. She subtly and warmly acknowledged everyone she passed. She and Josephine were just past the sparring ring when she looked up and their eyes met. He smiled brightly at her and she did the same. Josephine also looked up and grinned as well as she shook her head affectionately. She said a few words to the Inquisitor, kissed her cheek and walked to the tavern.

Cullen was about to walk down the stairs to meet her when he shook her head and began walking towards him.

Unmoving, he watched her ascend the stairs. When she reached the top she went into his already waiting embrace. He wrapped his arms around her as she did him and then he just looked at her. His breath caught in his throat.

Her eyes were sparkling just as he had guessed and her healthy flush complemented the slight tan of her skin. The late spring sun was shining at her back and there really was a glow about her, something naturally bright and stunning yet not so overwhelming that it looked unreal.

He ran his fingers through her silky hair and kissed her.

"Hello to you too, darling," she said softly when they pulled back. She moved her arms from around his waist and brought her palms to rest against his armor covered chest. She never could convince him to dress without it.

"How are you feeling?", he inquired.

"Very well. No need to fuss over me."

"Yet you know I will do so anyways."

She only chuckled in response.

He could see from the corner of his eye that they had attracted the attention of those in the courtyard but he didn't care. In the past he might have been embarrassed by such scrutiny but not anymore. Being married to the Inquisitor meant he had to get used to such things.

"Where were you heading?", she asked as she smoothed the wrinkles in the fabric wrapped around his chest plate.

"To the sparring ring. The newest recruits have their first training today."

"How long do you think you'll be?"

"A couple of hours at least." His thumb circled lazily at her lower back.

"I think I will join you, at least for a bit." She brushed her fingers through his hair, smoothing a few unruly curls.

"You do not need to rest?" He raised an eyebrow. She circled her arms around his neck and gave him a coy yet charming smile.

"I have been resting plenty, Cullen. Besides, I haven't seen you much today. We _both_ miss you."

Even though it was not the first time she said that to him he still grinned like a fool at her words. She didn't need to say anything else.

Cullen kept one arm around her waist as he brought the other to rest on slightly bump of her stomach. She rested her hand atop his and brought her forehead to against his chest as they both looked down and smiled. It was still new to them, still wonderful, still overwhelming.

They stayed like that for a long minute before Cullen caressed the swell of her stomach a few times, kissed the top of her head then offered her his arm. She linked her elbow with his and they descended the stone steps together.

Those who had watched them from the courtyard noted that, as they took each step, there was a glow about _both_ of them.

                  


End file.
